Simplify the following expression: ${5(10k+1)+2(2+8k)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${5}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {5(}\gray{10k+1}{)} + 2(2+8k) $ $ {50k+5} + 2(2+8k) $ Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ 50k+5 + {2(}\gray{2+8k}{)} $ $ 50k+5 + {4+16k} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {50k + 16k} + {5 + 4}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {66k} + {5 + 4}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {66k} + {9}$ The simplified expression is $66k+9$